


Канва секретов

by alicewinter_ao3



Series: Канва секретов [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: Чжоу не видела Полумну почти пять лет, но все равно не смогла отказать давней подруге стать подружкой невесты. Тогда она еще не знала, чем обернется вечер, посвященный торжеству любви.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Канва секретов [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549072





	Канва секретов

**Author's Note:**

> Немагическое AU. Работа написана на конкурс «Destiny» специально для http://hogsland.com/

Чжоу застыла рядом с машиной такси и огляделась. Пока они ехали, пошел сильный снег. Все еще не отпуская ручку двери, она всерьез раздумывала вернуться на станцию, чтобы с первым же поездом отправиться в Лондон. Снег радостно кружился вокруг, укрывая снежинками волосы, а ветер старался забрать последние остатки тепла, пробирая до самых костей. Чжоу посмотрела на таксиста, словно он мог ей чем-то помочь. Тот лишь усмехнулся, саркастично пожелав приятного уикэнда. Проворно достав из багажника небольшой чемодан, он поспешил вернуться в теплый салон к подогреву сидений и тут же уехал. Она бросила ему вслед еще один тоскливый взгляд и в который раз перечитала приглашение:

_«Мистер и миссис Лавгуд просят вас почтить своим присутствием бракосочетание их дочери Полумны Лавгуд и мистера Невилла Лонгботтома. Венчание состоится 25 января на острове Инис-Лландуин, западный берег Англси, графство Уэльс»_.

Запахнув посильнее пальто, Чжоу двинулась по едва различимой из-за непогоды дорожке. Она любила Англию. Любила Лондон, с его неширокими улочками, известными только местным жителям, и уютные пабы. Любила вересковые пустоши, увековеченные в романах классиков. Даже пресловутый дождь и тот был настолько привычным, что стоило ей оказаться в командировке в любой другой стране, она тут же начинала скучать по этой привычной сырости. Но, как оказалось, всему был предел. Упрямо идя по узкой дорожке, волоча за собой то и дело переворачивающийся чемодан, Чжоу проклинала и Англию, и остров с трудно произносимым названием, и извечную влажность, делавшую пребывание на холоде невыносимым. 

– Мисс! Мисс, постойте! 

Чжоу раздраженно обернулась. Она уже было собиралась ответить, что не нанималась в гиды и вообще благотворительностью не занимается, как замерла, встречаясь взглядом с улыбчивым молодым человеком в очках. Его зеленые глаза и непослушная челка чем-то зацепили ее, что даже перехотелось острить.

– Вы тоже приехали на свадьбу Полумны и Невилла?

– Да, – ответила Чжоу. – А вы?

– Тоже, – улыбнулся незнакомец, и замолчал, прямо глядя на Чжоу. Затем вдруг поменялся в лице, словно испугавшись собственной невежливости, и представился: – Гарри Поттер. 

– Чжоу Чанг. Может быть, пойдем? Иначе этот холод меня добьет, – поежилась она, безуспешно стараясь сохранить остатки тепла. 

– Да, конечно, – кивнул Гарри, перехватывая у нее ручку чемодана. – Вы со стороны невесты или жениха?

– Невесты. Мы с ней дружим со времен обучения в пансионате при Кембридже. А вы друг Невилла, верно?

– Вы с ним знакомы?

– К сожалению, не имела чести. Да и Луну… прошу прощения, Полумну, последний раз видела пару лет назад.

– Для меня она тоже Луна. Все нормально, – рассмеялся Гарри, и Чжоу невольно улыбнулась в ответ. – Не самое приятное время года для путешествия к заливу, верно?

– О да. Если бы мой таксист помедлил хотя бы еще секунду, сейчас мы бы с ним ехали в город вдвоем. И кто только придумал сделать остров исключительно пешеходным.

– Уверен, летом здесь невероятно красиво.

Да, летом здесь было красиво. Чжоу помнила, как впервые оказалась на острове. Она была еще ребенком, когда родители привезли ее сюда, чтобы показать заповедник Ньюборо Уоррен и старый маяк, величественно возвышающийся у самого края утеса. Рожденные вулканической лавой, застывшей при встрече с солеными волнами, летом каменистые плато Инис-Лландуина были покрыты невесомой травяной вуалью с вкраплением маленьких желтых цветочков, и Чжоу весь день пробегала по его дорожкам, стараясь запомнить многочисленные оттенки зеленого. Но все это осталось в прошлом. Маяк выкупил какой-то предприимчивый бизнесмен, выстроивший у самой кромки пляжа небольшой отель, и остров Инис-Лландуин потерял свое очарование. А может быть, она просто выросла.

– Кажется, мы пришли.

Гарри галантно открыл дверь и пропустил Чжоу вперед. Оказавшись в холле отеля, она поспешила стряхнуть с плеч снег, радуясь возможности оказаться в тепле. И, забрав свой чемодан и получив ключи от номера, уже собиралась подняться наверх, когда услышала радостный крик:

– Чжоу! Я так рада, что ты приехала!

– Луна! – обняла она подругу. – Боже, я так скучала!

– И я! Ох, Гарри, – Полумна порывисто коснулась его руки, все еще не выпуская Чжоу из объятий. 

– Увидимся позже, – тот понимающе кивнул и оставил подруг наедине. 

– Ну что, какой план? – спросила Чжоу.

– Сегодня сбор гостей. Мы пригласили только самых близких, ожидается не больше двадцати человек. Затем, позже вечером, ужин. А завтра я выхожу замуж! – рассмеялась Луна. – Смотри! – она гордо продемонстрировала кольцо на безымянном пальце.

– Какой большой! Твой биолог ограбил ювелирный? 

Полумна лишь с улыбкой покачала головой. 

– Я очень рада, что ты тут, – прошептала она. – Но хватит сантиментов. Переодевайся. Мне нужно успеть до ужина познакомить тебя с моим будущим мужем.

***

Оказавшись в одиночестве, Чжоу почти без сил упала на кровать. Дорога вымотала ее. Хотелось спать, но данное Луне обещание, познакомиться с женихом, нарушать было нельзя. Они не виделись с ней почти пять лет. Просто жизнь развела, как это часто бывает, по независящим от них самих причинам. Во время обучения в университете видеться было проще. Но после Чжоу устроилась на работу и неделями пропадала в командировках, а Полумна переехала в Уэльс к отцу, стала преподавать психиатрию в местном университете, где позже и познакомилась с будущим мужем. И пускай они с Луной, возможно, уже не были так близки, как в пансионате, Чжоу с радостью отметила, что разрушить эту связь совсем, было не под силу даже времени. 

– Мне срочно нужен алкоголь, чтобы пережить этот вечер, – простонала она, нехотя поднимаясь с кровати.

Переодевшись в платье и приведя волосы в порядок, Чжоу спустилась вниз, стараясь незамеченной пробраться в бар. В конце концов, знакомство с будущим мужем подруги могло и подождать, а вот спокойствие – вещь трудно обретаемая, требовавшая незамедлительного восстановления. Спустившись по большой лестнице, напомнившей ей парадную лестницу из «Титаника» или экранизации «Унесенных ветром», Чжоу, миновав уже собравшихся в холле гостей, прошла в ресторан, где официанты завершали последние приготовления. Пройдя мимо резных колонн, полукругом окруживших зал, она поспешила к барной стойке с разноцветными бутылками и скучающим барменом.

– Виски, пожалуйста. 

Но стоило ей поднести бокал к губам, как Чжоу услышала:

– Не думал, что ты пьешь крепкий алкоголь, Чанг.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – медленно проговорила она, оборачиваясь.

– Моя сестра выходит замуж.

– Сестра? Это плохая шутка, Блейз.

– Луна тебе не сказала? Забавно, – усмехнулся Забини, присаживаясь рядом.

Чжоу отвернулась. Мать Блейза, Изабелла, была директором пансионата, и он часто приезжал навестить ее во время обучения в университете. Красивый, статный студент, окутанный флером загадочности, привлекал взгляды неизбалованных мужским обществом девушек, поголовно влюбляющихся в него. Но ни Чжоу, ни Полумна никогда не понимали этой страсти и лишь посмеивались над вздохами очередной впечатлительной особы. А Блейз пользовался своей властью и регулярно заводил ничего незначащие для него романы. Однажды, Чжоу увидела, как в его спальню проскользнули сразу две девушки. В раздражении она влетела в комнату следом, но не смогла ничего изменить. Самодовольно улыбаясь, Блейз уточнил, что знает о ее маленьком секрете и напомнил, что если Чжоу расскажет о том, что видела, ее саму исключат – покидать комнаты после отбоя было запрещено. 

– Ты все еще нарушаешь правила, Чанг? – словно прочитав ее мысли, поинтересовался Блейз.

– Ты все еще совращаешь малолеток? – парировала Чжоу.

Забини рассмеялся. Чжоу фыркнула и одним глотком осушила бокал. Вечер, похоже, был безвозвратно испорчен. Бросив на Блейза полный презрения взгляд, она поспешила найти Полумну, которую секундой раньше заметила среди рассаживающихся гостей. 

– Как ты могла не сказать мне? – прошипела Чжоу.

– О чем? – непонимающе уставилась на подругу Полумна.

– Блейз Забини.

– Милая, прости. Если бы я сказала тебе, то ты наверняка бы не приехала.

В последний год обучения Чжоу влюбилась. Седрик был старше на три года. Привлекательный внешне, одаренный студент медицинского факультета, он показал ей, что существует жизнь за пределами стен пансионата, стоит только стать чуточку безрассудней. Каждый выходной Чжоу ускользала ночью на свидание вопреки школьным правилам, чтобы целоваться до рассвета, чувствовать нежные руки, играющие с ее волосами, слышать шепот горячих губ. Чтобы любить и быть любимой. Быть счастливой. В одну из ночей их с Седриком увидел Блейз. Но тот ничего не сказал матери ни на следующий день, ни через месяц, и Чжоу успокоилась. До момента, пока не оказалась в одной комнате с полуголым Блейзом и двумя пристыженными девицами. В ответ на угрозу придать его развлечения огласке он стал ее персональным кошмаром. Стоило Блейзу завидеть Чжоу в коридоре, он обязательно отпускал какой-нибудь едкий комментарий, шантажируя знанием о ее маленьком светловолосом секрете. Чжоу быстро стала дерганной, много плакала от бессилия и злости, все чаще отменяла свидания и вскоре перестала быть интересна Седрику, и они расстались.

С тех пор Чжоу ненавидела любые разговоры о любви и свадьбы, как частное ее проявление. Но отказать давней подруге стать подружкой невесты не смогла. Насупившись, она молчала. Луна была права, если бы Чжоу знала о перспективе столкнуться с Забини, то точно бы выдумала бы какую-нибудь несуществующую командировку и не приехала. 

– Он обещал тебя не доставать.

– Я делаю это только потому, что люблю тебя и слишком долго сюда добиралась, – вздохнула Чжоу. – А теперь расскажи мне, кто этот парень, с которым я пришла?

– Гарри? Не думала, что он сможет тебя заинтересовать.

– Ну почему же. Вежливый, немного нелепый в этих его очках, но вполне себе симпатичный. Чем не увлечение на выходные?

– Когда ты стала такой циничной? – рассмеялась Полумна.

– Когда продала душу дьяволу за умение не влюбляться, – вполне серьезно ответила Чжоу. – Так что там Гарри?

Луна покачала головой, слыша запрятанную глубоко боль. Она знала, что все эти слова не более чем пустая бравада. Возможно, Гарри и заинтересовал Чжоу, но Полумна не думала, что их знакомство перерастет во что-то большее. Они были слишком разные. 

– Он друг Невилла.

– Кстати, а он где?

– С моим отцом. У них какой-то спор на тему лечебных свойств гавайской розы. Забудь. Про Гарри я многого не знаю, так уж вышло. Он, кажется, работает в каком-то министерстве. Или в полиции? Не помню, – смущенно улыбнулась Луна. – Они с Невиллом учились вместе в школе, как и мы с тобой. Но он мне нравится. Гарри надежный и рассудительный.

Чжоу нашла его глазами в толпе. Гарри поднял бокал с шампанским в знак, что тоже заметил ее, и улыбнулся. Полуделовой стиль удивительно шел ему. Простая рубашка и пиджак придавали серьезности, но в тоже время совсем не отталкивали, как это иногда бывало со знакомыми Чжоу, стоило им одеть костюм.

– Он женат?

– Нет, насколько я знаю. 

Чжоу кивнула. Если уж выбирать кого-то на роль возлюбленного, то почему бы не парня, которого подруга-психиатр охарактеризовала с самой положительной стороны? 

Но нет. Кому она врала? Все эти влюбленности были не для нее.

– У вас все хорошо?

– Чжоу, познакомься. Это Невилл, мой жених, – гордо улыбнулась Полумна, беря под локоть подошедшего к ним мужчину.

– Приятно познакомиться, – кивнул Невилл. – Я слышал о вас много хорошего.

– И мне, – улыбнулась Чжоу. 

– Милая, – Невилл перевел взгляд на Луну, – нам пора начинать. Гости начинают волноваться, что мы оставим их без еды.

Извинившись, Полумна жестом попросила официантов пригласить в ресторан оставшихся в холле гостей, и Чжоу пошла искать свой столик. Там уже сидели две девушки, представившиеся Джинни и Ханной, подругами с работы Луны, и Филл, дальний родственник Лавгудов, которого она смутно помнила как молчаливого мальчика после одного из дней рождений. Но и девушки, по всей видимости, были не из числа разговорчивых. Еще два места пока пустовали, и Чжоу лениво гадала, кто же их займет, потому что перспектива провести ужин в гробовой тишине все-таки была страшнее назойливой болтовни. Она успела совсем заскучать, когда официанты начали разносить шампанское и принимать заказы у гостей, а к столику подошел Блейз.

– Дамы, – улыбнулся он, занимая место рядом с Чжоу, скользя взглядом по тут же смутившимся Ханне и Джинни.   
  
– Это будет долгий вечер, – прошептала Чжоу, делая глубокий вдох. Сонливость как рукой сняло. – И только чудо меня спасет. 

– Прошу прощения. Меня отвлек срочный звонок.

Смущенно поправляя челку, мокрую от снега, к столику подошел Гарри. Его глаза тут же нашли Чжоу, и, отчего-то чувствуя жар на щеках, она робко улыбнулась. Хочешь чудо – будет чудо.

***

Стоило формальным приветствиям и благодарностям прозвучать, зал наполнился тихими разговорами и звоном бокалов. Атмосфера за их столиком немного улучшилась: Джинни разговаривала с Гарри, Блейз, совсем не замечая Чжоу, – с Ханной, и даже Филл, казалось, поборол робость. Изредка переглядываясь с Гарри, Чжоу с улыбкой наблюдала за Полумной и Невиллом. В их жестах сквозила нежность. Они жили в своей любви, как единый организм, идеально дополняя друг друга. 

– Конечно, я счастлив за них. Моя сестренка встретила парня, который отлично дополняет ее. 

Чжоу невольно обернулась, услышав слова Блейза. На ее памяти, они впервые были хоть в чем-то согласны, пусть она и не озвучила свои мысли вслух.

– Наши родители поженились семь лет назад, – продолжил он. – Сначала я противился этому браку, но теперь даже рад. У меня появился человек, с которым я готов пойти на край света.

Чжоу покачала головой, делая глоток шампанского. Слышать от Блейза что-то искреннее было странно для нее. Неужели он изменился?

– Что-то не так, Чанг? – без предупреждения спросил Забини, не глядя на нее.

– Чжоу, Блейз. Сколько тебе повторять. И ты обещал сестре меня не беспокоить. 

– Вы давно знаете друг друга? – прервал вопросом их перепалку Гарри.

– Расскажи ему… Чжоу. Расскажи, как мы познакомились.

– Не о чем тут рассказывать. Твоя мать директор пансионата, в котором мы с Луной учились. Там и познакомились.

Блейз усмехнулся. Конечно, это не было истинной правдой. Между ними было куда больше простого стечения обстоятельств.

– Кстати, мама спрашивала о тебе. Говорят, ты теперь известная журналистка, а ведь она считала тебя не самой лучшей ученицей.

– Почему я не удивлена? – фыркнула Чжоу. 

– Так что? Это правда? «Таймс»?

– Да, Блейз. 

– Поздравляю. 

– Спасибо.

Чжоу подозвала официанта. Как же ее раздражал этот снисходительный тон, который Забини выбрал для нее. Хотелось встать и уйти, чтобы не видеть точеный профиль, не чувствовать запах дорого одеколона и спокойную силу, исходящую от того, кого она привыкла считать своим врагом. Но Блейз без предупреждения снова вернулся к разговору с Ханной, и Чжоу выдохнула. Больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Надо было признать, время пошло ему на пользу, отметила Чжоу. Надменность и самодовольство остались в прошлом. Он стал еще более уверен в себе, но больше не кичился этим почем зря, а к красоте прибавился шарм, противиться которому было невозможно. Перед ней был обновленный Блейз Забини, который, положа руку на сердце, слишком сильно нравился Чжоу. И это раздражало.

В конце вечера, когда в зале почти не осталось гостей, Полумна присела за столик к Чжоу. Ханна и Филл уже ушли спать, Джинни и Гарри все еще о чем-то разговаривали, а Блейз отошел к матери. Чжоу задумчиво посмотрела ему вслед. Последние пару часов ее мысли были прочно заняты старым знакомым. 

– Блейз изменился, – заметила она.

– Видишь? – улыбнулась Луна. – Он просто вырос. 

– Это очень странно, видеть его… взрослым.

Луна внимательно посмотрела на Чжоу. Та неотрывно следила за Блейзом, идущим к барной стойке. Ей показалось, она услышала в словах подруги неподдельный интерес. Гарри был позабыт, хотя он весь вечер бросал довольно красноречивые взгляды в ее сторону, и не нужно было быть психиатром, чтобы это понять. 

– Скажи мне, врачевательница душ, может ли один вечер изменить неприязнь, копившуюся столько лет? – протянула Чжоу.

– Иди к нему.

– Но…

– Не попробуешь – не узнаешь, – рассмеялась Луна.

Чжоу перевела на нее взгляд.

– Я лучше пойду спать. Завтра твой день. Все должно пройти идеально. 

– Трусиха.

Поцеловав Луну в щеку, она поспешила подняться в номер. Близкое соседство Блейза нервировало Чжоу. Внутри боролись чувства: Забини ей нравился, но подойти к нему означало признать поражение. А Чжоу не могла себе этого позволить. Проиграть Блейзу? Ни за что. 

***

Утром Чжоу собиралась, рассеянно крутясь перед зеркалом. Она не выспалась, отчаянно стараясь не думать о Блейзе. Эти мысли выбивали из колеи. Она думала, что давно переросла подростковые обиды, но, как оказалось, нет. Чжоу хотела быть сильной и независимой, а какой-то мальчишка из прошлого так легко поколебал ее уверенность. Вздохнув, второй раз подряд уронив сережку, она взяла букет и спустилась. Идя в церковь по небольшому крытому тоннелю, соединявшему здание гостиницы и перестроенного для венчаний маяка, Чжоу разглядывала остров. Снег прекратился, но небо все равно было сплошь укрыто плотными серыми облаками, через клубы которых пробивались холодные солнечные лучи. Пороша укрыла пожухлую траву, пляж и черные камни. Да, не самый радостный пейзаж. Но Чжоу знала, что Луна выбрала эту дату не просто так. 25 января в Уэльсе отмечают день Святой Двинвены, валлийский аналог Дня Святого Валентина. Согласно легенде, Двинвена понравилась юноше по имени Майлон, но отказалась выйти за него замуж, и, по одной из версий, он решил взять ее силой. Та отчаянно сопротивлялась, и высшая сила обратила Майлона в лед. Тогда Двинвена взмолилась о его спасении, а так же о том, чтобы все молитвы о крепком браке исполнялись, а если на то не будет Божьей воли – люди освобождались от своего желания вступить в брак. Всевышний, услышав молитву, вернул Майлону жизнь, а Двинвена с той поры стала небесной заступницей всех влюбленных. 

– Ох, Луна. Ты не была бы собой, если бы выбрала для свадьбы менее причудливое место… – улыбнулась Чжоу.

Гости уже заняли свои места на скамьях, украшенных розовыми щелковыми лентами и полевыми цветами. У алтаря стоял взволнованный Невилл, по левую руку от него застыли с неестественно прямой спиной задумчивый Блейз и Гарри, тут же улыбнувшийся ей. Но сегодня Чжоу словно не видела этого. Она с беспокойством посмотрела на Блейза, стараясь поймать его взгляд, но он, не моргая, смотрел прямо перед собой. Все еще полная беспокойства, Чжоу встала рядом с Джинни и Ханной. Девушки о чем-то переговаривались, а затем Ханна брезгливо поджала губы. 

Ханна не нравилась Чжоу. Чем больше она наблюдала за ней, тем больше ее что-то напрягало. Это было скорее общее впечатление. Профессиональный взгляд на детали заставлял быть внимательной. Суетливые движения и короткие взгляды в сторону жениха выдавали напряжение Ханны, поджатые губы – недовольство. А стоило вчера Невиллу и Полумне подойти выразить благодарность за то, что они все смогли приехать и разделить с ними их счастье, Ханна одарила Луну полным ненависти взглядом. Это было странно. Но, возможно, решила Чжоу, это было чисто женское, и она просто завидовала чужому счастью. Или это все-таки была ревность?

Оглядев зал, Чжоу заметила мать Блейза, негромко разговаривающую со статной пожилой дамой, по всей видимости бабушкой Невилла, о которой Луна вчера вскользь упомянула. Изабелла Забини почти не изменилась со времен обучения Чжоу в пансионате, возможно, только морщинок прибавилось. Хотя это совсем не портило ее. Наоборот, сделало похожей на благородную даму из высшего света. Заметив взгляд Чжоу, она взглянула на нее и, слегка наклонив голову в знак приветствия, улыбнулась. В зале царила торжественная атмосфера, лица гостей то и дело озарялись улыбками. Они все чаще оборачивались, пока кто-то один не встал, заметив в дверях Полумну под руку с отцом. Чжоу бросила взгляд на Невилла – в его глазах светилось счастье. Он с восхищением смотрел на свою любимую, медленно идущую по проходу. Ее блестящее платье на тонких бретелях и с небольшим шлейфом удачно подчеркивало достоинства хрупкой фигурки, но было очень в стиле Луны, делая ее похожей на серебристую рыбку. Подойдя, она отдала Чжоу на время церемонии букет из нарциссов, перевязанных белоснежной лентой, и, поцеловав отца, счастливо улыбнулась Невиллу. 

– Друзья, – начал священник, – мы собрались сегодня здесь, чтобы разделить с Невиллом и Полумной этот важный момент в их жизни. В течение нескольких лет они были вместе, их любовь и понимание крепли и зрели с каждым днем, и сейчас они решили связать свои жизни в качестве мужа и жены.

Чжоу невольно нашла глазами Блейза. 

– Я, Невилл, – его голос дрогнул, – вручаю тебе, Полумна, это кольцо в знак вечной любви и привязанности.

_Могло ли все сложиться по-другому?_

– Я, Полумна, вручаю тебе, Невилл, это кольцо в знак вечной любви и привязанности, – улыбнулась Полумна, беря Невилла за руки.

_Был ли у них с Блейзом шанс?_

– Властью данной мне Англиканской церковью, объявляю вас мужем и женой. Можете поцеловать невесту.

Блейз поднял на Чжоу глаза, и ее сердце отчаянно забилось. Похоже, она знала ответ.

***

Чжоу смотрела на ночное небо. Погода наконец решила сменить гнев на милость: ветер отступил, тучки разошлись и даже было видно звезды, холодные и далекие. Иногда, Чжоу хотелось стать птицей, улететь в облака, парить в воздушных потоках днем, а ночами быть ближе к звездам. В зале ресторана было душно, и она сбежала на небольшую застекленную веранду. Свадьбы нагоняли на нее тоску. Возможно, потому что Чжоу не была удачлива в любви, возможно, – потому что одинока. Или потому, что в улыбках гостей почти всегда сквозила фальшь. Чжоу оставалось только надеяться, что Луна была действительно счастлива.

– Скрываешься, Чанг?

– Давай договоримся...

– Перемирие? – Блейз протянул ей бокал с шампанским.

– Да.

– Согласен. Ради Луны.

– Ради Луны, – немного помолчав Чжоу спросила: – Когда вы с ней стали так близки?

– Пару лет назад. Я навернулся с лошади и оказался прикованным к постели на несколько месяцев. Все анализы вроде бы были в порядке, но ходить я почему-то не мог. 

– Психосоматика?

Блейз кивнул.

– Врачи сказали, что если я не захочу ходить, то навсегда останусь парализованным. Луна спасла меня. Она самозабвенно возилась со мной, кормила с ложки и постепенно все глубже проникала в мой мозг. Искала причину. 

– И что это было?

– Не так быстро, Чанг, – рассмеялся он. – Мои секреты останутся со мной. Я теперь адвокат и знаю их ценность, как никто.

Повисло молчание. Чжоу обдумывала услышанное. Возможно, только полное бессилие и могло сломать такого упрямца, как Блейз. Она вдруг почувствовала к нему нежность, волной прокатившуюся внизу живота. Что это? Алкоголь так действовал на нее или она все это время врала себе? Чжоу привыкла считать Блейза своим врагом, а что если они были друг другу кем угодно, но только не врагами? 

– Мне нравится, что ты отстригла волосы.

Он подошел ближе и, проведя костяшками пальцев по ее щеке, убрал выбившуюся из прически прядь. Чжоу вздрогнула. В глазах Блейза она видела интерес. Неужели и он чувствует что-то подобное?

– Почему ты не рассказала, как мы на самом деле познакомились?

– Это их не касается.

– Но касается меня. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты помнила тот вечер, – Блейз коснулся руки Чжоу. 

– Сейчас это не имеет значения, – прошептала она.

– Я помню. И мне жаль, что все между нами потом сложилось так, как сложилось, – Блейз допил шампанское. – Спокойной ночи, Чжоу, – он наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку, а затем ушел.

Оставшись наедине с собой, Чжоу невольно вернулась мыслями в день, когда впервые увидела Блейза. Ей было семнадцать. Учебный год только что закончился, и Чжоу гостила у бабушки в Шеффилде. Она бы сразу поехала в Лондон к родителям, которых не видела почти год, но перспектива поучаствовать в традиционном конкурсе на самую необычную шляпу была слишком соблазнительной. Не особенно рассчитывая на победу, Чжоу взяла с собой бабушкину шляпку, которую нашла на чердаке, и отправилась в парк. На вечеринке было многолюдно. Люди в самых безумных шляпах танцевали на дорожках, вокруг слышался смех и обрывки веселых разговоров. Шляпы звенели колокольчиками, мигали огоньками и издавали странные звуки – каждая словно кричала: заметь меня! От изобилия красок кружилась голова. Чжоу улыбнулась и надела свою шляпку, золотую с широкими полями и розовыми перьями, переплетенными с цветами и невесомыми завитушками, блестевшими в свете фонариков, украсивших парк. Ей не терпелось оказаться в самом центре толпы. Вокруг сновали фотографы, и Чжоу с удовольствием позировала им, а оказавшись у самой сцены – начала танцевать, полностью отдавшись музыке. В конце концов, именно за этим она и пришла. Через какое-то время Чжоу почувствовала чьи-то пальцы, потянувшие ее за руку, и закружилась. Не успев даже испугаться, она вернулась на место и тут же встретилась с насмешливым взглядом виновника ее замешательства в образе Безумного Шляпника. Естественно, что ни Чжоу, ни Шляпник, представившийся Блейзом, конкурс не выиграли. 

Но было что-то важное в этом едином ритме, в котором они кружились до утра.  
  
Блейз так и не позвонил ей. Ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. А потом Чжоу встретила его в пансионате. Гордость не позволила выслушать Блейза, а он не стал настаивать. Тогда же началась череда его скоротечных романов. Словно он старался насолить Чжоу, а она все больше уверялась, что ошиблась на его счет. А через год встретила Седрика и мысли о Блейзе отошли на второй план. Но эта ночь заставила ее задуматься. 

Быть может, Блейз тоже хотел повернуть время вспять? 

***

Попрощавшись с Полумной и Невиллом, Чжоу вернулась в номер и попробовала уснуть, но безуспешно. Провертевшись около часа, она встала, натянула джинсы и футболку и спустилась, надеясь, что бар все еще работает. Сбежав вниз по главной лестнице, она очутилась в полутемном лобби, где тут же наткнулась на Блейза.

– Луна пропала, – севшим голосом проговорил он. На нем не было лица.

– Невилла тоже нигде нет, – догнал его взъерошенный Гарри. – Я видел, что ему кто-то звонил незадолго до того, как все разошлись. Это был какой-то странный звонок. Невилла словно подменили после него.

– Не может быть, – прошептала Чжоу, не веря их словам. Сердце забилось где-то в горле и как будто резко похолодало. Она обхватила себя руками.

– Ты думаешь, что я способен шутить в такой ситуации? – огрызнулся Блейз.

– Не ты один испуган, – в тон ему ответила Чжоу. 

Они застыли, глядя друг на друга. Чжоу никак не могла отделаться от представившейся ей вдруг картины развивающейся фаты, зацепившейся за камни. Дыхание сбилось, перед глазами мелькали яркие цветные пятна, а по всему телу прокатывались волны адреналина. Блейз заметно нервничал, безуспешно стараясь унять мелко дрожащие руки.

– Ребята, тише, – примиряюще проговорил Гарри. – Давайте вызовем полицию.

– Какой же из тебя полицейский, если ты не знаешь, что они все равно ничего не будут делать в ближайшие сутки, – прошипел Блейз, перенося свой гнев на Поттера.

– Он тут не причем! Надо найти Невилла, – Чжоу коснулась руки Блейза. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, он не сбросил в раздражении ее руку, а притянул Чжоу ближе, тут же обнявшую его в ответ. Она как никто понимала его страх. Луна была ей как сестра. Потерять ее? Даже думать не хотелось.

– Гости разошлись по номерам? – спросила Чжоу.

– Да, – кивнул Гарри.

– Мы же что-то придумаем, да? – с надеждой подняла Чжоу глаза на Блейза.

– Мы? – прошептал он, все еще не отпуская ее. – Мне нравится это «мы», Чанг.

Очарование момента разрушило тихое покашливание Гарри, и Блейз разомкнул объятия. В его глазах мелькнуло неудовольствие. Чжоу хотела отойти, но он не позволил, переплетая их пальцы.

– Портье мог видеть Невилла или Луну, – медленно произнес Гарри.

– Разделимся, – кивнул Блейз. – Мы с Чжоу поговорим с персоналом, ты – поднимешься наверх. Осмотришь их люкс, так сказать, профессиональным взглядом.

– Ты мог бы быть с ним помягче, – стоило Гарри уйти, Чжоу толкнула Блейза в бок.

– Мне не нравится, как он на тебя смотрит.

– Я не твоя собственность, Блейз, – шипит по привычке Чжоу, хотя сама хочет зажмуриться от счастья, слыша его слова. 

Несмотря на то, что время было совсем неподходящее, она улыбнулась. Она вдруг почувствовала, что может все, пока Блейз сжимает ее руку. Это было странное забытое чувство одиннадцатилетней давности. Чжоу словно снова стала той девчонкой в нелепой шляпе, танцующей в такт с незнакомцем, пьяной от счастья и немного яблочного сидра.

– Мы поговорим об этом позже. Сейчас нам нужно найти мою сестру. 

Спустя полчаса, Гарри и Блейз с Чжоу встретились в лобби. Разговор с персоналом не дал никаких зацепок. Портье ходил на парковку, чтобы вывезти мусор – такая процедура была предписана руководством отеля, – но ни Полумны, ни Невилла не видел. Официанты занимались уборкой столиков, и покидать ресторан до окончания всех работ им было запрещено, а повара, все сплошь иностранцы, смерили Чжоу тяжелым взглядом, пока она исследовала хирургически чистую кухню, но так ничего и не нашла.

– Я проверил номер, пропал только телефон Луны. Кошелек и права на месте, – показал находки Гарри.

– Я не удивлюсь, если она сбежала, – покачивая бедрами, к ним вышла Ханна.   
  
– Кто сбегает без денег? В день свадьбы? Это не логично! – воскликнул Блейз, одновременно с ним заговорила и Чжоу:

– Ханна? Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
– А что я должна делать? Спать? – рассмеялась она в ответ. – Мини-бар я уже опустошила. 

Чжоу непонимающе посмотрела на нее. В этих словах было столько злобы, что это обескураживало. От вчерашней робкой девушки не осталось и следа. 

– Когда ты в последний раз видела Луну? – спросила она, и Ханна фыркнула.

– Тогда же когда и все. Когда они пошли наверх после салюта. А вот где была ты в этот момент, я не знаю, – перекрестив на груди руки, она надменно обвела взглядом всех троих.

– Что между вами произошло? – растеряно спросила Чжоу.

– Ничего. Между нами не могло произойти ничего. Мы не были близки. 

– Но она же попросила стать тебя подружкой невесты, – заметил Блейз.

– Полумна всегда была странной, – рассмеялась Ханна, прежде чем отправиться в бар, и Гарри последовал за ней, чтобы задать еще несколько вопросов.

Оставшись наедине с Блейзом, Чжоу произнесла:

– Она мне не нравится. Вчера она посмотрела на Луну с такой ненавистью. 

– Я тоже заметил, но не придал этому значения, – Блейз достал мобильный телефон и набрал чей-то номер.

– Может быть зря? Она последняя, кто видел Полумну.

– Номер Луны отключен, – констатировал он. Затем снова позвонил куда-то: – Невилл не отвечает. Куда он делся?

– Это все очень странно, Блейз. 

– Не думаешь же ты, что он как-то причастен к исчезновению Луны?

– Я больше не уверена ни в чем.

Чжоу прижалась к Блейзу, и он обнял ее за плечи. Страх за близкого человека невольно сблизил их. Но в тоже время им обоим было стыдно, что они дали волю своим чувствам в самый неподходящий момент. Хотя кто знает, если бы не пропала Полумна, смог бы Блейз так легко прижать Чжоу к себе. 

***

Через час Гарри все-таки вызвал полицию. Ближайший город, Ньюборо, находился в трех часах езды от острова, и когда усталые офицеры приехали, они, конечно же, подняли всех на ноги. И среди гостей тут же укрепился слух, что невеста сбежала с любовником, а Невилл отправился их искать, чтобы восстановить справедливость. Как и говорил Блейз, заявление никто не принял, но, во всяком случае, полиция попросила гостей не покидать отель ближайшие сутки. Отец Луны ходил по номерам, стараясь, чтобы не появилось еще больше беспочвенных слухов. Стараясь сохранить репутацию дочери. Его супруга не отходила от него, всячески поддерживая, но Чжоу все равно успела заметить, как Ксено украдкой смахивает слезу. Гарри тоже был с ними, невзначай задавал вопросы гостям, пытаясь узнать, был ли у кого-то из них мотив. Но судя по его потерянному взгляду, зацепок не было. Затем бабушке Невилла стало плохо, и Чжоу пришлось отвести ее наверх. Она успокаивала всхлипывающую Августу, стараясь заверить ее, что все будет хорошо, хотя сама слабо верила в это. Что-то было в этой ситуации не так, но Чжоу никак не могла понять, что именно. Слишком странно себя вел персонал, все, как один твердящие, что ничего не видели, Ханна, открыто ненавидящая Луну, но все равно приехавшая на свадьбу, и Невилл, тоже куда-то исчезнувший. 

Все это было как-то связано между собой, но отгадка ускользала, словно только что пойманная рыба. 

Когда бабушка Невилла уснула после успокоительного, Чжоу вышла, тихо притворив за собой дверь, тут же столкнувшись с Блейзом. Они молча шли по коридору к лестнице, и каждый старался найти угол, под которым еще не успел рассмотреть сложившуюся ситуацию, но вновь безуспешно. Их внимание привлекла приоткрытая дверь, откуда доносились приглушенные голоса. Блейз сделал Чжоу знак замолчать, и оба застыли, прижавшись к стене.

– Он сказал, что если я не выполню заказ…

– Я знаю, милый. Тише, – послышался звук поцелуя.

– Не надо, Ханна… 

– Это Невилл? – шепотом спросил Блейз.

– Я не знаю, – пробормотала Чжоу.

– Ублюдок, – процедил он сквозь зубы, рывком открывая дверь. – Как ты мог, мерзавец! Пока я ношусь по острову, стараясь найти хоть что-нибудь, что помогло бы мне в поисках Луны, ты развлекаешься с этой дешевкой! 

Кулак влетел Невиллу прямо в лицо. Послышался противный хруст и из носа брызнула кровь. Ханна завизжала, но Блейз не успокоился и ударил еще раз, рассекая губу. Он бил снова и снова, пока Невилл кое-как старался защититься руками.

– Блейз, не надо! Ты же убьешь его! – опомнившись, Чжоу попыталась оттащить Забини. – Он того не стоит.

Моргнув, Блейз отступил. Невилл тяжело повалился на кровать, утирая тыльной стороной ладони кровь. Белая манишка его смокинга вся была сплошь усыпана темно-бордовыми каплями. Ханна взвизгнула снова и затихла, забившись в угол между стеной и прикроватной тумбочкой. Блейз шумно выдохнул. Не говоря ни слова, он вымыл руки, достал из холодильника лед, завернул его в полотенце, приложил к руке и уселся в кресло напротив, словно для него такие драки были в порядке вещей.

– Рассказывай. Что здесь делает эта шлюшка?

– Мы с Ханной познакомились несколько лет назад, задолго до появления в университете Полумны, – негромко начал Невилл, сплюнув кровь. – У нас был роман, но ничего серьезного.

Блейз вопросительно поднял бровь. 

– Для меня ничего серьезного, – уточнил Невилл. – Несколько месяцев назад мы переспали снова. Я был так сильно пьян, что почти не помню процесса. Это случилось только один раз, – твердо проговорил он, глядя прямо в глаза мрачного Блейза. – Не знаю, почему она решила, что это дает нашим отношениям какой-то шанс. 

– Ты использовал меня, – прохрипела Ханна. – Боже, какая я идиотка. Я пришла к тебе… Я думала, что ты не любишь ее.

– Прости, детка, – пожал плечами Невилл, запрокидывая голову, все еще стараясь остановить кровь. 

Чжоу, несмотря на отвращение, принесла ему мокрое полотенце. Поступить так с женщиной, которую любишь, даже, если ты пьян… Тем более, накануне свадьбы. Это было за гранью ее понимания. Чжоу считала, что если человек решает вступить в брак, то должен быть максимально честен перед собой, выбирая того, с кем проведешь остаток жизни. Иначе игра не стоит свеч. Нельзя заниматься сексом с кем угодно, готовясь произнести обет. 

Но хотя бы с Ханной теперь все было понятно – все-таки ревность. Часть пазла встала на свое место.

– Ты заходила к Полумне перед церемонией. Что ты ей сказала? – спросила Чжоу. 

– Ничего я не сказала, – всхлипнула Ханна. – Я хотела, но не смогла. 

– С ней все ясно, Чанг. Пускай убирается, – холодно проговорил Блейз. Не заставляя просить себя дважды, Ханна быстро ретировалась, утирая слезы. – А с этим ублюдком я еще не закончил.

– Я не знаю, где Полумна, Блейз.

– Лжешь.

– Нет. Я, правда, не знаю, где она. 

– О каком заказе шла речь? – спросила Чжоу. – Перед тем как нам войти, ты говорил об этом Ханне.

– Не стоит тебе лезть в это, Чжоу, – покачал головой Невилл.

– Лезть во что? 

– Если я расскажу, он убьет вас. 

– Ты несешь какой-то бред, – не выдержал Блейз, порывисто понимаясь и подходя к окну. – Моя сестра пропала. Твоя, между прочим, жена. А ты выдумываешь какого-то злого гения в свое оправдание. 

– В номерах установлена прослушка. Я бы советовал тебе быть осторожнее со словами, – усмехнулся Невилл.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – не унималась Чжоу. Азарт пересилил любую осторожность. Она видела, что ему страшно. Глаза Невилла бегали, на лбу выступили бисеринки пота, а руки то и дело сжимали покрывало.

– Не слушай его, Чанг. 

– Он говорит правду, Блейз.

Забини фыркнул:

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я просто знаю. Человек, который так сильно чего-то боится, просто не может лгать. Невилл, – вернулась она к парню, – твой друг, Гарри, он же полицейский, верно? Он сможет тебе помочь. 

Тот лишь нервно рассмеялся в ответ:

– Когда ты попадаешь в систему, тебе никто уже не может помочь. Мне были нужны деньги. Много денег. Такую сумму не возьмешь в кредит. Я проигрался, понятно? – голос Невилла сорвался. – Он дал мне необходимую сумму, но взамен я должен был выполнить заказ… Мне нужно идти, – поднявшись с кровати, Невилл, не обращая внимания на протесты Блейза, начал собирать вещи, достав из шкафа чемодан.  
  
– Какой заказ? – Чжоу старалась говорить медленно и тихо, чтобы не спугнуть Невилла. Она видела по его глазам, что в нем борется желание рассказать свой секрет, разделить его с кем-то, и страх последствий своего решения. И это сводило его с ума. – Доверься мне.

– Выполнить заказ… Мне надо доставить наркотики, ясно?! – огрызнулся он. – В этом чемодане наркотиков на полмиллиона фунтов!

Внезапно Невилл поменялся в лице, поняв, какую ошибку только что совершил. Одновременно с этим раздался звук разбивающегося стекла, окно разлетелось на мелкие осколки, и он упал. Чжоу бросилась к Невиллу. На его груди расплывалось пятно, превращая в единое целое рисунок из капель. 

– Луна… – прохрипел он, – скажи, что я люблю ее.

– Боже, – губы Чжоу дрожали, – конечно, я скажу ей.

– Тише, Невилл. Все будет хорошо, – прошептал Блейз, стараясь полотенцем зажать рану. 

– Проверьте чердак. Чердак… – слова давались Невиллу с трудом, из груди вырвался хрип, и он закашлялся. 

– Кто мог это сделать? Кто способен на такую жестокость? – прошептала Чжоу, сдерживая из последних сил слезы.

– Риддл… – выдохнул Невилл, сжав ее руку, прежде чем его глаза закатились.

***

Патио перед отелем было похоже на небольшой муравейник, огороженный черно-желтой лентой. Вокруг сновали полицейские и врачи скорой помощи. Как и сказал Невилл, Полумна была на чердаке маяка. Ее хрупкую фигурку вынес на руках один из полицейских. Она была без сознания, получившая слишком большую дозу наркотиков. Там же полиция нашла винтовку, из которой убили Невилла. Но не самого киллера. Скорее всего, ему удалось скрыться с острова раньше, чем с подкреплением вернулась полиция. Чжоу и Блейз сидели на крыльце отеля, кутаясь в одеяло, наблюдая, как тело Невилла скрывается в машине скорой помощи.

– Что нам теперь делать? Если в номерах и правда установлена прослушка, Риддл в курсе, что я знаю, кто стоит за всем этим, – прошептала Чжоу.

– Бежать из страны.

– Как? Этот остров принадлежит ему.

– Моя машина на парковке, – Блейз поцеловал ее в висок. – Готова нарушить правила, Чанг?

***

Спустя неделю хмурый Гарри стоял перед диваном в своей квартире. В открытое окно залетал ветерок, шевеля не задернутые шторы. Стиснув зубы, он отодвинул диван и подошел к стене. Поездка на свадьбу друга детства превратилась в кошмар. Что-то во всей этой истории было неправильным. Интуиция просто кричала об этом, не позволяя забыть все, как страшный сон. Закрыв на секунду глаза, Гарри взял со стола стопку фотографий и кнопки.

На стене поочередно оказались фото Невилла, перечеркнутое красным маркером, и Полумны, едва не сошедшей с ума от горя после всего произошедшего, Чжоу, Блейза и Фила Лавгуда, бесследно пропавших на следующий день после свадьбы, и Ханны, которая однозначно что-то знала.

Гарри оглядел получившуюся картину. Он долго вглядывался в лица на фотографиях, запоминая мельчайшие подробности: родинки, морщинки, изгиб губ, горбинку на носу. Они словно танцевали хоровод, лишь место в центре пустовало, словно и участники, и Гарри все еще сомневались, кто там должен оказаться. И затем, он взял со стола последнее фото, чтобы заполнить им эту пустоту. Гарри отошел на пару шагов. 

В середине, лукаво улыбаясь, с фотографии смотрел Том Риддл. 

Игра началась.

***


End file.
